McRoar (War Does Change)
'Star Paladin McRoar '''is a Steel Ranger from the city of Vanhoover. He is a supporting character in Fallout: Equestria - War Does Change. History Background McRoar was born a part of the Vanhoover chapter of the Steel Rangers. He worked his way up from a simple Squire through Initiate, Knight and Paladin before finally being made the Star Paladin of the Vanhoover chapter. Present Day His chapter decided to try and reclaim technology from the MAS hub in Vanhoover, one of the most prominent pre-war buildings they had yet to claim. The first squad of power armoured soldiers sent in were massacred when it was found that the robotic defences were all equipped with pulse weaponry, one shot being enough to disable their armour. The next expedition was sent in without power armour, though they were also repelled. The third went in force, successfully securing a good portion of the building before too being driven off when the robots came out in far greater number than anticipated. McRoar, a short while later, was in charge of a scouting run to investigate the current status of the hub. While there, they were ambushed by some of the robotic defences which were fought off with assistance from Scrap Heap and his friends. With their help, and with the whereabouts of the security control mainframe recovered in their last expedition, the Steel Rangers accompanied the group inside with the deal that they would be allowed a portion of the technology for their services. A decision that didn't sit well with some of his squad. Inside, they were once again met with heavy resistance. However, this time they were able to break through the defences and secure the mainframe, disabling the robotic security. Afterwards, he is fully willing to let Scrap Heap and the others walk with their own share, supported by Roll In and one of the knights. However, three of the other Steel Rangers refuse to allow it, and murder the other knight before turning their guns on McRoar. During the following battle, McRoar personally kills one of the mutineers while two others fall to Scrap Heap's new anti-power armour energy weapon, Venomous. Noting the tensions between inner factions of the Steel Rangers, foreshadowing the rise of the Applejack's Rangers, he allows the wastelanders to depart. Traits Appearance His appearance is generally unknown, and thus far he has only been seen inside his T-45 issue power armour. His only defining features compared to other Rangers are the Star Paladin markings on his armour. Personality McRoar is gruff and no-nonsense, though is a highly capable leader who has soared through the ranks of the Steel Rangers. However, unlike many Steel Rangers, he does not regard 'civilians' with a general hostility. He has shown a willingness to work with wastelanders, and likewise displays a sense of fairness and honour by deciding to split the recovered technology with Scrap Heap in return for his assistance. Skills McRoar has excellent leadership capability, and inside his power armour is essentially a walking tank. He is fully capable of combating foes in superior numbers and emerging unscathed. Equipment He is equipped with T-45 power armour that sports a battle saddle with two magical laser rifles attached to it. As with all power armour sets, his helmet comes equipped S.A.T.S. and an Eyes Forward Sparkle. Relationships '''Roll In '- McRoar seems to have a healthy working relationship with Scribe Roll In. It is clear that they have worked together for many years, and even if they do not see eye-to-eye on all subjects, he seems to have a deep trust in her capabilities and her overall judgement. 'Scrap Heap '- McRoar is cautious about Scrap Heap and his friends, seeing as they are outsiders to the Steel Rangers. However, he admires his combat ability and willingness to assist, and is willing to give the scavenger the benefit of the doubt. Notes & Trivia * Given his general acceptance of civilians, he is likely to become an Applejack's Ranger after the Steel Rangers split into two separate factions. * He is based on the Outcast member Protector McGraw from Fallout 3: Operation Anchorage. Gallery Steel ranger armor by sheason-d5b8ozf.png|A Steel Ranger. Steel Rangers Recruitment Poster by Droakir.png|Pre-War Steel Ranger poster. Steel ranger emblem by quick study-d4goseh.png|Steel Ranger sigil. Steelrangersfactiondotrook.png|The Steel Rangers. Category:Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Steel Rangers Category:Characters (War Does Change)